


Home, Life, Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Affairs, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Kissing, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sabine & Gina have a special relationship





	Home, Life, Heart

"I've been waiting for hours. What took you so long?" Sabine asked without bothering to turn on the bedside lamp.

Light spilled in from the hallway through the crack in the door, silhouetting the figure of her on-again, off-again lover. Sabine's heart raced and she sat up in bed, clutching the bed-sheets to her chest. With Tom on some baker trip and Marinette at her friend's house, Sabine had the house all to herself.

"Were you expecting someone else, love?" her mother-in-law, and part-time lover, Gina, asked.

She slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her, and made her way to the bed. Memory of the room's layout served her well in the darkness. Dresser on the left, five steps to the right, watch out for the rocking chair, and just a step and a half until she reached the foot of the bed.

"No, it's just-" Sabine swallowed the rest of her sentence when Gina started stripping.

Teasing Sabine with each article of clothing that she removed, Gina did a slow, seductive dance for Sabine, strewing her garments around the room as she did so. Her fair clean skin and beautiful, silver hair, glistened in the moonlight that filtered in through the cracks in the blinds.

Sabine's fingers twitched, aching to touch Gina's smooth skin and hair. She bit her lip and let her fingers slide beneath the covers, between the sheets, between her legs, parted in anticipation.

Gina cast Sabine a lascivious look and wagged a finger at her. "You naughty little girl," she said. "Uh, uh, no touching."

Fingers stilling, Sabine moaned and licked her lips. "Touch me," she whispered.

Smirking, Gina climbed onto the bed. She pulled the bedclothes off of Sabine, revealing Sabine's naked, trembling body. Goose bumps dotted Sabine's flesh, though her skin felt warm to the touch.

Gina crawled up the length of Sabine small but beautiful body, pausing to grace Sabine's calves, thighs, belly, breasts, collarbone...with lingering kisses and the occasional nip and lick, rendering Sabine speechless and writhing. Wet, and panting, Sabine grasped onto Gina's hair and gasped when the older, more experienced woman went down on her.

Sabine had never thought of herself as a scandalous woman. Never thought that she'd be in love with with of her mother-in-law. Never considered, even for a second, that she was bisexual. Yet, in this moment, with Gina's mouth on her, lips and tongue teasing a mind-blowing orgasm such as she'd never experienced with Tom, Sabine knew that she was all of these things and more. 

"Oh my little angel," Gina said around a grin, lips shiny with Sabine's release as she pulled herself up to rest comfortably against Sabine's chest. "Hasn't my son been treating you right?"

"Tom is good, but not great. He has never made me feel the way you have," she said, coming down from her high. She wanted to return the favor to Gina, though she knew she'd have to wait until her own body stopped trembling.

"The same could be said for my ex-husband," Gina said, rolling off of Sabine to lie beside her, fingertips tracing a pattern on Sabine's stomach. "Or any man I've been with." Snorting, she shook her head.

"Stay the night," Sabine asked, the question slipping from her lips before she could retrieve it.

Sabine had never asked that before.

Holding her breath, she counted to ten before adding, "Share my bed." She didn't add - my home, my life, my heart.

Laughing, Gina rolled onto her side, eyes gleaming in the light of the moon as she regarded Sabine for several long heartbeats. She rested the palm of her hand against Sabine's belly, and with a smile, pressed an unhurried kiss to Sabine's lips. For a moment, time seemed to still, then stop, before restarting itself.

"Of course I'll stay the night," Gina said, rolling onto Sabine and kissing her with a passion unequaled to anything either of them had experienced up to this point in their relationship. It was bold, unfettered, and just outside of dangerous.

"I'll stay as long as you like," Gina whispered, lips brushing Sabine's jawline. "I'll share your bed." Your home, your life, your heart...goes unsaid


End file.
